Not A Bad Birthday At All
by MaidenGhost
Summary: Kori's birthday is comming but her boyfried isn't.. how does she feel? RobStar fic


This is my second story, so I hope you like it. This is a RobStar fic.

I don't own the Teen Titans or any of the characters. I wish I did, but I don't.

**Not a bad birthday at all**

A sunny day walked through the Jump City's streets. It was one of those days were nobody could be angry or sad. The children playing in the park, lovers walking together, friends hanging out, well just people having fun. Everything seemed just perfect, but it wasn't. Not for a certain high school girl, named Kori.

Kori was a foreigner student from far away. She was very beautiful; she had green eyes and a deep red as hair color. She had lived there for at least one year now. She was used to this place, even though her traditions were so different. She had great friends.

One was Victor; he was the oldest of her friends. He was so he was like the older brother of them. He was big and strong. He was very friendly, kind and funny, sometimes he liked to tease some people, but had never hurt anyone.

Her best friend was Rachel, a purple-haired girl with deep blue eyes almost purple, whom she's living with in an apartment not far from their school, she wasn't a very open person but yet she was an excellent friend.

The youngest of the group was Garfield; he was short and had green eyes too. He was a very happy guy, just like Kori, his best friend was Cyborg and they had lots of fun together. Although he was happy and cheering up everyone, he could be so serious at times.

Finally, her boyfriend, Dick Grayson, he was a very handsome and competitive guy. He wasn't very tall; he always used sunglasses hiding his eyes. His family was very famous, so he was.

Three weeks ago he had to go with his parents to Europe; she was disappointed with the news but accepted anyway. She had sworn she would wait for him, no matter how long. The first week she missed him a lot, but she started to feel used to his absence (not stopping missing him). Now, it was the third week and she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Oh friend Rachel, I feel lots of sadness" The red haired girl sad to her best friend when they were leaving their apartment towards the high school. "He hadn't call me" It was just one day before her birthday and his boyfriend hadn't called yet. The last time they talked was one week ago.

"Don't worry Kor" Rachel tried to cheer her up. "He will call soon or late, maybe tomorrow in your birthday"

"You might be right friend, but what if –" She was cut.

Rachel put a hand on her shoulder and said "Don't worry" then she smiled at Kori as she did the same accepting her words.

They stop talking as the arrived to their destiny, where they saw their friends"

"What's up girls?" Said Garfield, walking towards them.

"Hi friends" Kori said not as cheerful as usual. Victor and Garfield looked at Rachel who moved her hands as saying 'Don't ask'

"Ok, so what will you do for your birthday Kor?" Asked Victor trying to change the subject.

"Yeah we must make the best of the parties" Continue Garfield.

Kori sighed and said "I don't know" and she walked with her head down in direction of her classroom.

"Rae, what's up to her?" Ask Garfield looking at their gone friend concerned.

"I'm Rachel, not Rae, Gar… and she's been sad because Dick hadn't call" Rachel said answering his question.

"Well I've got an idea" Said Victor. He used his arms to join them as planning something and he told his idea.

Rachel and Garfield smiled at him "That's great, Vic, I'm going to tell her now" Said Gar and he started to run.

"No!" Rachel and Victor shouted at the same time. Rachel caught his shirt and took him back. "Are you crazy?" She said releasing him.

"You will ruin the surprise" Victor add and crossed his arms. Suddenly the school bell rang. "Don't tell anyone k?" He said and they separated to join their classes.

In Kori and Rachel's class…

"Hi Kori" Asked Rachel but she didn't answer. She just stayed there staring at the blackboard. "I know you're sad but, you must be strong, I mean –"

"Rachel, I'm so sad, I just feel like crying at this moment, but I'll be ok, anyway thanks for worrying"

Rachel sighed "If you said so"

Kori left out a sad smile and returned her sight to the blackboard, now full of math problems. She sighed and started to copy. Rachel did the same, not believing in Kori's words yet.

Kori's Birthday…

It was the day, and Dick hadn't called yet. She was upset at first, but when she remembered the party her friend had prepare for her on Victor's house (since was the biggest), she got happy as ever again (not forgetting Dick's lack of 'attention')

That day she had classes so she and Rachel entered the classroom. Rachel had a slight smile on her face due to Victor's plan. Kori didn't suspect anything. She was going to get lots of presents from her friends. But the best present was just to arrive.

The classes started and Rachel got desperate each minute that passed, and Kori noted this. "What are you excited about friend Rachel?"

"It's nothing Kori, is just the party of this afternoon" She answered a little fast.

"But you don't like parties at all" She said. This was true, Rachel didn't like parties but she was excited anyway. "Yeah, but this one is _yours_" Rachel said, it wasn't a lie since Kori was her best friend, but she didn't say all the truth.

Suddenly someone knocked at the door. Rachel smiled wider. Kori didn't notice.

"Miss Kori, someone is looking for you" Said the teacher after a moment. Kori stoop up a little confused. She left the class room and shout. "Woww" she started to laugh.

"Happy Birthday Kori" Said a soft voice, Dick's voice. Yeah, that was the surprise, Victor's plan. At this Rachel had exit the classroom too smiling.

Kori grabbed her arms around Dick. "I love you Dick", "I love you too" he said and gave her some roses. She took them and laughed, almost crying for the happiness. Kori handed the roses to Rachel and she kissed Dick on the lips. She released him and said "Oh Dick, this is the best birthday I had ever had" She kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks"

"You must thank Victor, Rachel and Garfield too. It was their idea. My parents and I were on an important event during the last week, I couldn't come, not even phone you. I apologize for that. But they did their best to convince my parents. So here I am" He said looking at Rachel, who was still smiling.

Kori nodded and hugged Rachel "Friends, you are the best, thanks"

"Anytime" Said Rachel almost without air. "I'll call the boys, we asked the principal to let us go earlier… just this time" She returned the roses to Kori and turned around. After some minutes she arrived with Victor and Garfield.

"Yo, man" Victor patted him on his back.

Garfield juts smile and shout "So what are we waiting for? Get this party started!"

All of the smiled and took their way to Victor's house. The party was started. Kori felt so happy, as she never had been. That would be the best day of her life. Not a bad birthday at all.

So, how was it? well this happened to a friend and I wanted to write somthing like that. Plz review. See you in my next fic!


End file.
